Użytkownik:Dainava
O mnie= Ech... nic ciekawego. Mam na imię Aneta, mam 18 lat, jestem (w miarę) normalną nastolatką. O ile za normalne można uznać to, że interesuję się histerią historią i geografią. Jestem też redaktorką na Wikipedii. Jak tu trafiłam? W sumie przez przypadek. Na wiki trafiłam poprzez link na Nonsensopedii. Chciałam napisać komentarz pod jednym artykułem, więc założyłam konto (zachęcam wszystkich, by nie edytowali na wiki anonimowo, tylko śmiało zakładali konta). Udzielałam się początkowo w komentarzach, później zaczęłam nieśmiało edytować artykuły. Wreszcie ośmieliłam się pisać opisy odcinków i to był strzał w dziesiątkę. Brałam udział w WikiQueście, który, choć nie został ukończony, wiele mnie nauczył. Później otrzymałam prawa rollbacka, następnie admina i w końcu biurokraty. Czemu tu jestem? Jestem tu głównie ze względu na tutejszych ludzi. Na wiki poznałam wiele wspaniałych osób, które lubię. Lubię też edytować i pomagać rozwijać tą wiki, która mam nadzieję, że zostanie kiedyś odpowiednio doceniona. Odrobina autoreklamy Tutaj jest mój pierwszy artykuł na Wikipedii. Kiepsko na razie wygląda, ale pierwszy krok zawsze najtrudniejszy, postaram się to jeszcze rozbudować. W razie ważnych spraw... GG:46379451 |-|Zakładki= Uprawnienia Charakter Zainteresowania Umiejętności Inne z życia osobistego Poglądy i charakter w MLP Ulubione postacie |-|Mój wkład= Zajmowałam się głównie pisaniem opisów fabuły i uzbierało się trochę tego, więc, aby nie zapomnieć co sama napisałam, postanowiłam stworzyć listę. Jednocześnie zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wszystkie opisy są jednakowej jakości (z reguły są złej), więc postanowiłam dopisać własne oceny moich "dzieł" (w sumie nie wiem po co, przecież ja sama znam ich jakość, a inni i tak mają własną opinię): 1. "Kucyki i psy" opis - prototyp, początek nie został napisany przeze mnie, tylko ukończyłam porzucone przez kogoś "dzieło". 2. "Ptaszek na uwięzi" pierwszy całkowity opis fabuły - niezły jak na początek, choć może być dużo lepszy. 3. "Sowa mądra głowa" not bad. 4. "Niezapomniany wieczór" w porządku. 5. "Dzień uznania dla rodziny" dużo lepszy niż się spodziewałam, choć są spore niedociągnięcia. 6. "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum" gorszy niż się spodziewałam. 7. "Mistrzyni spojrzenia" ech... z pewnych przyczyn wolę zostawić ten opis bez komentarza, choć sama jakość niezła. 8. "Konkurs talentów" początek opisu zrodzony w wielkim bólu, więc jest kiepskiej jakości, dopiero końcówka nieco lepsza. 9. "Konkurs pupili" to mój flagowy artykuł, najlepszy z dotychczasowych, choć zawsze może być jeszcze lepszy. 10. "Impas" w tym opisie wszyscy zapamiętają moje skandaliczne literówki nie bacząc na to, że jest w pierwszej piątce opisów pojedynczych odcinków na wiki. Z całego wielkiego artykułu wszyscy zapamiętają tylko Apllejack :'( 11. "Dzień Serc i Podków" dzieło, które pobiło "Konkurs pupili". 12. "Kucykowe dyscypliny" największe dzieło. 13. "Dziewczyński wieczór" pisany z Domi, pierwszy artykuł na wiki pisany od podstaw przez dwie osoby. 14. "Znaczkowa Ospa" pisany po długiej przerwie i przy braku czasu - taki sobie, ale ujdzie. 15. "Siostrzany Sojusz" piętnasty opis stanowi swego rodzaju jubileusz, dlatego postanowiłam opisać odcinek mający dla mnie szczególne znaczenie. Dla mnie to więcej niż zwykły artykuł, więc postaram się, by absolutnie wszystko było w nim dopięte na ostatni guzik. Co ciekawe, po raz pierwszy piszę opis fabuły wykorzystując przy tym napisany przeze mnie transkrypt. ("Mistrzyni spojrzenia" się nie liczy, bo gdy pisałam opis tranksryptu jeszcze nie było). Jest to największy z napisanych przeze mnie opisów. 16. "For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils" pisany zgodnie z wytycznymi, by opisy odcinków były krótkie. Ma to swoje zalety - pisało się go szybko, lecz nie do końca jestem przekonana czy to dobra metoda. Na pewno nie jest na medal. 17. "Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3" w tej chwili mogę z czystym sercem powiedzieć, że to mój ulubiony odcinek. Była w nim historia, była w nim świetna piosenka, było w nim wiele aluzji do życia codziennego (wiele scen z tego odcinka widuję codziennie w szkole), była w nim fabulous Rarity... itd. W dodatku moje życie z pewnych przyczyn jest niestety nierozerwalnie związane ze szkołą. Opis pisało mi się świetnie, żałuję tylko, że nie ma jeszcze polskiego dubbingu, bo byłby o wiele lepszy (ale musiałam go napisać jak najszybciej, by nikt inny mi go nie zaklepał). * wkład |-|Brudnopisy= * Projekt poradnika trybu źródłowego * brudnopis * Wzorzec pisania artykułów o odcinkach. * Na potrzeby porządków w galeriach. * Słowniczek. * Opinie. |-|Przydatne linki= #Dla anonimów. #Dla zestresowanych na Wiki. |-|Humor= Księga humoru i cytatów Filmiki Filmik, dla wszystkich, którzy trafiają na Bananową Wyspę :P Kategoria:Użytkownicy